


When the Song Ends

by yet_intrepid



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Captivity, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1262578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yet_intrepid/pseuds/yet_intrepid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fingon attempts to rescue Maedhros, but is taken captive when his singing draws orcs to investigate. An AU in three drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Plead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nimueailinen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimueailinen/gifts).



> Quenya names are used here: Findekáno for Fingon; Maitimo and Russandol for Maedhros.

When the song ends, Findekáno shouts his name. Maitimo answers.

It echoes. Echoes are bad, Maitimo thinks. He cannot remember why.

Findekáno keeps shouting, promising rescue, but Maitimo strains his ears, and amid the echoes he hears it—the distant tramp of feet.

Desperation rises within him. “Go away,” he pleads. “Go away; they’re  _coming_ —”

“I came to free you,” Findekáno says.

Findekáno is foolish. Findekáno does not understand.

“Then kill me,” says Maitimo. “Freedom for me and for you.”

But Findekáno is stubborn. Findekáno holds to hope.

Findekáno does not yet know there are things worse than death.


	2. Fight

He fights with bow and sword, then with knife and fists and feet. He kills and he kills and he kills. His back is against a rock. They press forward, press close. They are a writhing mass of filth and blades.

He kills and he kills and he kills. He does not want them to touch him.

(They touched Russandol.)

He kills. He bleeds. The blood spills hot and bright in his eyes, stinging as much as the wound. He fights blindly, wildly.

(His family will not know how he died.)

Russandol shouts his name and then there is darkness.


	3. Sing

Findekáno did not expect to wake. Yet he does, in darkness more complete than unconsciousness. Pain shudders through him.

Still, he reaches out a hand, running it across the floor. The stone is rough and cold.

Then his fingers brush against flesh, and blood, and something cloth. Perhaps an arm, he thinks.

But there is no time to guess, for he hears a broken cry—a cry of pain too fierce to be ignored, but a body too weak to protest it. Findekáno’s gut turns.

“Russandol?”

“…ekáno.”

In the darkness, through his tears, Findekáno sings again the song of Valinor.


End file.
